Lend a Helping Hand
by purplenurplesandpie
Summary: One shot. Quinn is feeling down so Blaine, her secretly close friend offers a supporting shoulder. Quinn/Blaine friendship, Faberry and mentions of Klaine


Quinn had been sat on that stool for a good few hours now. The auditorium had remained silent the entire time, apart from her hushed humming of a tune which she seem to recognize but didn't know the name of, which echoed in the vast space nonetheless. Her woeful eyes landed on the entrance where she had first seen Rachel perform; she remembered how she felt in that moment, even if it happened over a year ago.

Quinn was notoriously horrid towards Rachel; it had always been that way, even if she didn't quite remember why. That didn't matter anymore. When she saw Rachel perform in that very room, her voice spoke to her heart, past all the nonsense, and it made her heart sing in return. It's never been the same ever since, even if Quinn clutched at the ever thinning straws of hatred towards that brunette. This was about the same time that Quinn's life was flipped over and kicked in the crotch by everyone in her life. Apart from Rachel. And a few other glee clubbers.

Rachel was there for her when she lost hope in everything, when the royal suckage of life caught up with her feelings and she was on the verge of a breakdown. But because popularity was important to her back then, Quinn went straight back to her old ways of bitchdom, which really didn't stop her feelings for Rachel developing throughout all this drama. I mean c'mon, the girl didn't leave you even after you slapped her in a blind rage at prom!

Quinn's eyes scanned over the seats, many of which brought back memories of spying on the brunette while she practiced a song or two in the auditorium after school.

That was when she saw Blaine stood at one of the fire exits.

That was also when she fell off her stool from the shock of intrusion and being sat down for too long.

"Oh god, Quinn you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I was just looking for Kurt," he rushed over to help her, but even that didn't stop the smitten little smile from weaving itself through his lips.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Kurt's not here. I was just… working on a new song," she lied looking away and sitting back down on her stool with a little help from the Dalton clad boy. His hand lingered on her arm for a second or two, making sure she wouldn't fall off again.

"Don't lie to me. You've been sat on this stool for probably over an hour, doing nothing," damn he'd caught her out.

"Fine."

"Tell me what's happening in that little blonde head of yours. Use me as an objective source for advice," he smirked and drew up a stool next to her, allowing Quinn to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking. About her to be precise, Rachel. Blaine, I love her, I really do. But I can't seem to be able to show her or tell her that. And if I do, I'll get slushied all the time, like Kurt used to be, but I'm not as strong as he is. And I'm pretty sure she hates me anyway," she was babbling, but Blaine understood her nonetheless.

"Quinn. You're so strong. You've been through hell and back, so what if you do get slushied? It won't change who you are, or at least it shouldn't, if anything it just proves how stupid the jocks are. You have all of our support, don't forget that. Look at how well everyone accepts me and Kurt, look at how everyone seems so happy for whatever San and Britt are doing, I'm sure it wouldn't be any different for you two, and the support of the people who matter is what is important, not the ignorance of idiots who don't mean a thing," he stroked her golden locks, reassuring her. And this certainly wasn't the first time he'd done this for her.

Blaine had developed a little habit of finding her when she got into these states, he was kind to her, always provided the shoulder of comfort and words of advice. Boy, did she appreciate it. This little friendship was probably one of the very few left that were honest, all the others she'd used to manipulate her way to the top, so her fall was long and painful.

"I need her to reciprocate my feelings; I don't know what will happen to me if she doesn't. I don't think I'd be able to take it, Blaine. I'll go insane, because I'm pretty sure she's the one keeping me from going loco," hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks soaking up in Blaine's blazer. Blaine took her hands in his and turned to face her, still smiling like a little goober.

"I have an idea, how about me and Kurt work a little rainbow magic on you two? We can set up a little shindig of sorts. OH, I know, Rachel's dads are out of town this weekend-"

"What the fu-"

"I meant I bet I can get Puck to convince her to throw another party. Get us all invited, get a bit drunk, spin the bottle…catch my drift?" he winked with a suggestively raised eyebrow, which forced Quinn to scoff in reply.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, I'll help you get the girl. I know how happy that special someone can make a person. I've got it with Kurt, I want you to have it too with Rachel," Blaine had gotten hat little sparkle in his eyes again. He always did when he talked about Kurt to Quinn, it made her so envious of his happiness, and she could hardly even stand it anymore. With a heavy sigh she stood up and strolled over to the acoustic guitars, gestured Blaine over and picked one up.

"You can play guitar, right? Well take this and follow my lead. The only way to win Rachel over is to woe her with music, so I better get practicing. Ever heard the song called 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zero's?" she handed the red guitar over to her gay best friend, who to Quinn's surprise looked rather impressed.

"I'm not gonna lie, Quinn, I'm impressed. And FYI, that song is awesome," he grinned as he started playing the intro.

"Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa,  
>But not the way that I do love you.<br>Well holy moly me oh my you're the apple of my eye,  
>Girl I never loved one like you," Quinn sang with all her heart, dancing around Blaine who was giggling quietly and swaying to the beat.<p>

"Man oh man you're my best friend I scream it to the nothingness,  
>there ain't nothing that I need.<br>Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie,  
>Chocolate candy Jesus Christ,<br>There ain't nothin' please me more than you," Quinn smiled as she sang, this had been the song she was humming earlier, its lyrics describing her feelings exactly.

"Oh home, let me come home  
>Home is whenever I'm with you.<br>Oh home, let me come home  
>Home is whenever I'm with you<p>

Lalalala take me home,  
>Mother (Daddy) I'm comin' home.<p>

I follow you into the park; through the jungle through the dark  
>Girl I never loved one like you.<br>Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and payphone calls,  
>I been everywhere with you (that's true).<br>Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night,  
>Never could be sweeter than with you.<br>And in the streets you're running free like it's only you and me,  
>Geez you're something to see.<p>

Oh home, let me come home  
>Home is whenever I'm with you.<br>Oh home, let me come home  
>Home is whenever I'm with you<p>

La la la la take me home,

Daddy I'm comin' home. 

Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you.  
>Oh home, yes I am home, home is when I'm alone with you!<p>

Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa.  
>Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and payphone calls.<br>Home is when I'm alone with you.  
>Home is when I'm alone with you," she finished the song by giving Blaine a big bear hug, making him drop the guitar of course.<p>

"Let me tell you a secret before you go," he grinned at her like a 5 year old.

"Pray do tell."

"Rachel loves you too."


End file.
